Why?
by stphne
Summary: A woman rides a train alone with only her thoughts to give her company. When a man appears and starts to talk to her, his questions make her wonder what he wants. AU. Oneshot


Hello, my beloveds! Yes, it's me again, but this is, surprisingly, not a Sasuhina! In fact this has nothing to do in any way shape or form with Sasuke or Hinata. I suppose I should say what the hinted pairing is, but I don't think I will! (Mwahahahaha Lightning and Thunder) Besides, you'll learn eventually, and doesn't it say on the little bar above this whole authors note? I think I'm more inspired when it's dark outside and when a song has inspired me. If this attempt at this couple goes well then I might write another one-shot about them to the song "Sic Transit Gloria…Glory Fades." by Brand New.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything thing. Seriously. Especially not Naruto.

* * *

The train car gently swayed with each rail it passed over, the steady clicks the only noise in the small private compartment containing one very tired woman. To the woman it seemed as if the whole world had people to share thoughts and feeling with. Everyone was with someone else, being comfortable and loved by another. To her, the only exception to this rule was herself. She glanced out the window. Night had fallen upon the peaceful country side many hours ago. The only lights she could see were the light leaked from the train's windows from other compartments and the occasional small town.

The train conductor came over the intercom, almost incomprehensibly announcing that they would be arriving at some town soon. Given the time of day, midnight, she suspected few would get on the train. The lone train was suddenly engulfed in light. The station they were stopping at, one of the few stops the train would make, was an open air station. Moths and other miscellaneous bugs flew around the glowing lights at the ceiling, too blinded by its beauty to realize how deadly the electrical current the fueled the light was. The train came to a stop. Few passengers boarded, just as she predicted, and the train left the glow of the station, the solitude of night surrounding her once again.

Once upon a time she liked to think of herself that way; deadly and beautiful. But she confessed to herself later that men didn't flock to her, nor did she ever kill anyone. So what if some women told her she was a heart breaker? She never promised those men anything, and besides, they always found someone else, more often than not the same women who told her she was a heart breaker. Besides, it was only three or four men, not a big deal right?

_'I am not a coward.'_ She was a pro at lying to herself, _'I just prefer to take the midnight train'_. Of course she never ran from her troubles. The soft even clicks of the railroad were slowly lulling her into a sleep she didn't wish to have. If she slept, she dreamt. And dreaming meant waking up, screaming from the memories that still haunted her. She began to subconsciously rub the tattoo on her neck that would forever mark her as something to be feared, or even possibly hated, no matter if she was abandoned, left for dead by the gang or not. The rails finally won the battle of consciousness as the purple haired woman drifted off into a long awaited, but not wanted, light slumber.

Sometime later, the sound of the conductor's weary voice woke her up, announcing the next stop. The stop wasn't hers. She rode until her ticket ran out of money, which wouldn't happen until sometime later. The train slowed as the station came in view and stopped once it was reached, however, unlike the last station this station was enclosed, and a larger town than the previous could be seen through the stations windows, the town's lights glowing like a beacon to those who belonged to it.

The train began speeding up again, the slight pull of the speed pushing her body forward in her seat. A small knock sounded on the door that helped close off her small compartment from the world and shortly after the door slid open revealing a lean man wearing a white medical mask. "Would it be okay if I sat here?" the man's eyes slightly crinkled at the edges, giving the hint of a smile, although she could tell that he wasn't that old. The woman of the compartment simply shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care if he sat here, and the chances of them talking past this were slim to none. She returned to looking out the window.

"Good; all the other compartments smelled weird." He stated as he put his luggage on the rack on top of the opposite seats from where she sat. She looked at him then looked away again; she began wondering why he was talking to her. Maybe he was an escaped circus freak; his hair was excellent proof of that theory. Or perhaps he was a pervert. She glanced at the offending person, quickly settling her thoughts. Yes, he was most defiantly a pervert. Why else would somebody who had a choice of sitting anywhere, choose to sit next to a woman traveling alone? The man continued to ask her questions, to which she would either answer with a shrug or a nod.

"Why," she quietly asked, her voice cracking on the one word, "Why do you want to know about me? I'm not that interesting." Her eyes trailed up to his eyes, or eye as his hair covered his left one.

"I want to start a riot with you." He whispered, his eyes crinkled into a hidden smile once again, "Hatake, Kakashi, at your service." He held out his hand.

She smirked slightly, this man didn't know what he was getting into, and she was just about to show him how much ruckus she could cause. "Mitarashi, Anko." She simply stated, reaching out for the man's hand, only to have it snatched and brought up to his previously covered lips in the form of a kiss. A vein popped up in Anko's forehead as she smacked Kakashi across the compartment. Her head was bent over her hand as she tried to wipe off the 'germs' causing the hair not in her messy bun to cover her face and effectively hide her small blush, "Baka, don't give me your germs."

* * *

So? How was it? The hinted pairing is KakashixAnko, in case you didn't notice (although how you didn't get it I will never know). Please review, it would mean so much to me if you did. -Stares at you with big eyes- Push it. You know you want to. And guess what song gave me inspiration this time in your review! 


End file.
